


Forced Orgasums Ch 9

by anotherwriter



Series: The Batman Series [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwriter/pseuds/anotherwriter
Summary: His hand comes out of my pants and I hear and feel him undoing his own black slacks. I whimpered a little and he rubbed my cheek, kissing me a few times on my lips and neck off and on as he did. He grabs my breasts and I cry out a little as he feels them both over a moment. I can feel him already pressed into my butt hard. I keep looking at him compliantly, shaking a little as I wait so frightened. I just know it’s gotta hurt like last time, if not worse. After all that blood? There’s no way I’m ready for sex again, I really don’t want to deny him. I feel like I shouldn’t for all the same reasons as before. He’s undoing my pants, pushing them down one side at a time as he has to go back and forth to get them down. I shut my eyes a moment, whining when I felt the head press against me.“Bells,” Bruce says softly into my ear.I open my eyes to look at him, gasping a little by now. I’m holding each breath as I wait for him to push into me. He pulls away and rubs my face, his eyes softening a little.“It’s not going to hurt like last time,” he says.“I- I don’t see how that’s not possible,” I shake my head quickly, but only a little.
Relationships: Dom Batman - Relationship, Sub Annabella
Series: The Batman Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155113





	Forced Orgasums Ch 9

A gasping moan comes out of me, my head turns to face him when he moves his hand from my breast to take my jaw. I’d been squirming around, trying to get free, but when I saw his eyes I stopped. He stopped moving too, holding his hand between my leg as he held my face an inch from his. I’m gasping a little, my eyes worried at him. I don’t want have sex again because it will hurt.He rubs my cheek coming in slowly to kiss me gently, his fingers moving over my clit again. I relax a little, our kissing so soft and tender. A little moan came out of me into his mouth, startle and breathless when his hand came up to push back down under my panties. When he feels I’m already dripping, he moans hard into my mouth, roughly turning my face to the side to kiss into my jaw. I cry out, trembling as he starts rubbing me faster. When his finger pushes into me, I jump and moan harder, my legs going a little weak with how sore they are.

His body tenses behind me and he holds me tighter for a few seconds, turning me to look his in the eyes again. His hand comes out of my pants and I hear and feel him undoing his own black slacks. I whimpered a little and he rubbed my cheek, kissing me a few times on my lips and neck off and on as he did. He grabs my breasts and I cry out a little as he feels them both over a moment. I can feel him already pressed into my butt hard. I keep looking at him compliantly, shaking a little as I wait so frightened. I just know it’s gotta hurt like last time, if not worse. After all that blood? There’s no way I’m ready for sex again, I really don’t want to deny him. I feel like I shouldn’t for all the same reasons as before. He’s undoing my pants, pushing them down one side at a time as he has to go back and forth to get them down. I shut my eyes a moment, whining when I felt the head press against me.

“Bells,” Bruce says softly into my ear.

I open my eyes to look at him, gasping a little by now. I’m holding each breath as I wait for him to push into me. He pulls away and rubs my face, his eyes softening a little.

“It’s not going to hurt like last time,” he says.

“I- I don’t see how that’s not possible,” I shake my head quickly, but only a little.

“I promise it won’t,” he goes into my neck, slowly kissing into it as I feel him pushing the head against me again.

I’m so wet, it slides between my thighs and butts cheeks easily, but I yelp to push a hand against his waist, my entire body jerking forward as I panic. My face is the only thing that stays in place. Bruce holds onto me, pressing me into the washer. I whimper, shaking my head, but he doesn’t move, just holds me, his cheek pressed to mine. After a while my shaking calms down some and he starts kissing into my neck a little.

“You’ve always trusted me,” he says into my neck with a passionate breath, then comes out to face me again, “you trusted me the first night you met me so trust me now. Have I ever done anything to hurt you or give you reason not to trust me?”

“Never,” I shake my head a little, my voice a whisper as I look deep into his eyes.

“Always let go in moments like these. Give yourself to me,” he kissed into my neck a few times.

“I- I don’t know what you mean by that,” I almost whimpered, frowning a little as that could mean so many different things to so many different people.

“Exactly what I just said,” he’s in my ear now, “don’t complicate it.”

When he looked at me again, I stared deep into his eyes for a long moment. He watches me so hard, his eyes boring into mine. With them, his strong grip holding my jaw turned to him, my pants down, his waist pinning me against the washer and his hand grasping himself to hold himself pushed between my thighs, I can not and will not defy him. Not exactly out of fear do I not defy him, I don’t because of these things I’ve listed. A part of me I’ve never felt before takes over me that I felt in the past, but it’s stronger now. The things he’s doing, holding me and grunting, how he handles me for some reason makes me compliant. It feels so natural to submit when he dominates me.

As I look into his eyes now, I feel the same as I did when I took his hand the first night we met. Like there was something very serious going on here to Bruce and his words weren’t to be taken lightly, that taking his hand wasn’t just a simple action. I close my eyes to think really hard about that, but don’t get very far before I whine, shaking my head because it doesn’t matter. There’s no point thinking about it. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes to stop trembling as hard in submission. Bruce slowly tightens his eyes, his head tilting to the side as I feel like he’s reading my mind.

“I want to hear it,” he says.

I whimper, squirming around with worried eyes. Did he really expect me to say it out loud?

“Go on,” he opens his fingers around my jaw to reclose them around it, shifting behind me a little in impatience., “I feel like we’re on the same page right now miss Annabella,” he goes into my ear a moment to say low and fiercely, “ tell me what you’re thinking,” he kisses into my neck.

“I feel like this isn’t just pillow talk,” I whine out, squirming around more.

“Oh it’s not,” he chuckles, shaking his head into my neck.

"I’ll be consenting to let you do whatever you want,” I gasp as he bites me a little.

“Within reason,” he nods, releasing my neck to grab my breast, feeling it over as he keeps kissing and I feel a smile against my neck, “I’ll always protect you, no matter what."

“Promise me,” I regripped his wrists.

“I promise,” he jerks me roughly in his arms, his expression incredibly serious all of the sudden.

“No matter what I say now?” I ask.

“Always,” he says without thinking.

“You’ll never hurt me, I’ll always have freedom?” I pushed to be clear.

“As long as I breath,” he nods.

“Then I’m-”

“Don’t say it,” he pauses a moment, gripping my face harder to get across how serious he is, “unless you mean it Miss Annabella. Words are not just words in this moment.”

“I’m yours,” I say, meaning it and he rumbles a little behind me with a growl.

He tilts my head away from him gently to kiss into my neck more, grasping himself to rub between my butt cheeks. I press my lips into a line, tensing up a little more and when he goes to push inside of me I squeeze my eye shut with a frightened, yelping, cry. He pulls away, his briefs coming back up. I look over my shoulder confused, as I see him kick his pants aside.

“Bruce!” I kick around, clutch his shirt and put an arm around his neck when he scopes me up.

He does this with a dominant grunt and takes the back of my head to pull me to him, kissing into my neck more a few times as he carries me to the bed. I kept my hand over my crotch where it had been as I looked away, my pants and panties coming off my legs already. Coming over me after laying me down, he takes my face to kiss me. His hand goes under me to wrap around, holding me to him so that my back arches slightly. I’m gasping, then moaning into his mouth when he pressed himself into me. I gasp when he pulls my shirt up over my head then my bra was unhooked too. now I looked down and away to fold my arms against my chest, my hands over my mouth.

Kisses over my stomach, a grunt as he moves over my inner thighs while squeezing my butt. My legs tremble under his touch and his arms wrapped under them to come over the top. When I feel how steady his arms are, I let him hold them up for me. When I relax my sore, jelly legs he groans to put his mouth on me. I put a hand up, my legs closing a little as I glance down at him. He looks up from between my legs a moment, his mouth still on me, before he starts moving his tongue around in different ways. I moaned hard, jumping a little at how nice it feels. He grunts, his tongue moving faster to push two fingers into me. I squirm around a little, my hands are balls in my neck while I look away, gasping, moaning out in apprehensive, short cries of pleasure and uncertainty. When he starts, my legs close a little as I look at him with a huge moaning cry. He pushes his face into my hand with his jaw clenched and his eyes staring down at me while he keeps going.

I run my hand down his face, neck, shoulder, then over his chest to look away as I cry out harder, opening my legs for him. He kisses the insides of my thighs again, then starts licking me while fingering me still. My butt comes off the bed, my back arching as my hand comes back up to hover over his head. Then he starts to put effort into it. now he pushes his finger deeper into me, finding a perfect spot, he pulls his entire fingers in and out, being sure to hit the spot each time while still licking on my clit. He’s lightly sucking on while moving his tongue over it and all of this pushes me into a climax in three seconds.

I yell out in a broken, moaning cry to sit up, my back arching as soon as I do so hard it throws me back into the bed. I take his hair in both hands, breaking into a fit of uncontrollable moans, screams, crys and my body jerks and shakes with them. I sound broken, pathetic and desperate, him having to brace an elbow against my inner thigh with his hand against the other to keep them open. He doesn’t stop though, only switches it up. Now he starts working a third finger in and I look down, shaking my head.

“Batman no!” I shake my head, but my head falls back down onto the pillow with a huge moaning cry when he pushes it into me anyway.

Pulling his mouth away, he uses the tip of his tongue to wiggle over the tip of my clit. His fingers push in and out of me, not focused on the spot inside of me anymore. It feels so tight it’s almost uncomfortable and painful, but I’m so wet he’s not having too much friction.

“Bat- Bruce please! I **can not**!” I cry out to him, “I- I can’t! I can not take anymore!” my back arches. I shake my head, letting out a particularly louder yelping, moan and he grunts to jerk my legs open wider when I tense them more, “too much! Oh please! I already came! I’m still cumming!” he gives me a feral grunt and starts moving his fingers and tongue faster, “Oh please Bruce!” I push at his head, “I- I- I- I’m going to- I’m going to- to-”

I was going to say die, but when I was just about to spit it out, I came again. It was like the last one where it comes from inside me and from my clit at the same time only much larger. A huge wave of almost tingling tensity that was followed by pure relief and euphoria all over. I took in a large, deep, gasping breath, holding it in to somehow suck down more air three times despite my lungs being full. I look down as I hold it in and he jerks his head up to look me in the eyes, his fingers pushing deeper into me and suddenly moving faster which keeps me riding the tail end of the climax. When I let out my cry, it’s the largest, most out of uncontrolled and pleasurable one I’ve ever made and he sucks air down between his clenched teeth. He takes the back of his shirt to pull it off his head, sitting up between my legs. I looked him over as I saw how perfect it was, even the scars so I lifted my hand to run down his lower stomach and he watched me intently. I traced it down his leg to rest on the bed, my fingertips still against his knee as he looks between my legs.

When I see him looking at me, I feel embarrassed and vulnerable so I put a hand over my chest to look away. I feel so flush all over and my cheeks are hot. He slowly comes over me, jaw locked and hands braced beside my head as he watches me. I put my arm around his neck and he grunts aggressively and eagerly to press his waist into me. I open my legs, but look away with a whine between my moans from my climax, still so frightened. He's kissing very quickly and deeply into my neck and I feel his tongue as he does. Pushing a hand against his waist, I push out a yelping cry when he slowly pushes into me. This time though, instead of a ripping, tearing pain, it’s only a shadow of what it was. Bruce’s mouth opens against my neck, letting out a long, aggravated grunt. I relax some, letting out a long and passionate moan to grip his waist. He doesn’t move, him breathing hard into my neck and me trembling in his arms as I keep my arm around his neck. When he pulls his waist back, I gasp, digging my long nails into his hips and shoulder that I was grasping, us both moaning, his own more of a grunt.

“Bruuuuce,” I moan and turn my face into his neck.

My hand goes into his hair, my legs wrapping around him as I swell with so much gratitude and even a little surprised excitement. Batman looks at me and when we make eye contact, he’s smiling and I can’t help, but to smile too. I have to look away, blushing out of control and covering my smile. When he comes in to kiss me, I move it to meet him. He takes the side of my face as we both moan together. He rubbed my cheek a few times, his hand going through my hair to grip lightly. My gasps and moans are picking up and I can’t focus on kissing him back anymore as I look away to cover my chest. Every time he pushes back into me, it feels better, makes me gasp into a moan and it feels… it feels… almost like… like… he’s still over me, looking down watching me as I cry into my hand, my other arm folding over my chest now too, in a particularly good one when he goes a little deeper.

This feels so much different than the first time... I look up to him to cry out and he’s still holding my head by the hair. His arm is straight and his torso slouches down to watch me intently off his shoulder. My back arches slap at his waist as I look down, shaking my head while I look away to cry harder with my fists still over my mouth. I fold my arm over my chest to cover myself as much as I can. I put my arms around his neck, pulling myself to him because I had to hold onto something. With a large intake of breath, he came down to meet me. Pushing his arm under me he keeps holding onto my hair tightly. I wrap an arm around his torso, my long nails digging into him as I scream because he speeds up. We’re lightly smacking into each other now and I can’t take anymore. I close my legs around him, my knees trying to wedge their way shut between us.

Bruce comes out of my neck, his eyes taking me in. I push a hand against his waist as hard as I can, clutching up my entire body, even between my legs around him, to shake my head. At the same time, I’m crying out in uncontrollable quacking and moaning cries. My body shakes and I feel that I’m dripping onto the bed, so much moisture is soaking into it. I manage to get my knees closed between us and he gives me a frustrated face, grunting dominantly to take my legs and force them open slowly. I turn my face away with a huge wailing cry, wrapping my arm around a pillow to push it into my face. My hand comes up, between us to push against his lower stomach now, but he doesn’t stop. I push at his hands on top of my knees, holding them open, but he doesn’t stop. I look up, shaking my head and crying out to him. He looks up from between my legs, his mouth open in arousal as he grunts and moans. When I start shoving at his hands with both of my own, he leans down over me more.

I look up to him with confused eyes, unsure what’s happening between us right now and if this is okay or even should be. My eyebrows come together more as he comes closer to me, speeding up and his aggressive grunts and moans come harder and faster. I put my hands against his shoulders, my growing cries more tense while he took a second to kiss me tenderly and passionately. I’m screaming now as the orgasm becomes out of control, looking away to push at his shoulders harder. My back arches, my butt comes off the bed, I squirm around under him and dig my feet into the bed while pushing. Coming down, he lets my legs go, but is already pressing his body into me so I can’t close them.

His face is in my neck, kissing deeply into it as he doesn’t stop, moving down to kiss over my breasts. Another few seconds and I shouted into a climax that my entire body jerked around for. I squeezed his hips as he slowed down a little. I look down between our waist as he did the same, him jerking his waist into me every few seconds to make me cry out again as I shake my head at him. He does this a few more times, not looking at me, only between my legs and there’s enough space between us I can get my knees closed. He snatches my legs up in an arm to hold in place over his chest and sit up with his knees spread, never slowing his pace. Once he reposition himself better, he breaks into a hard thrusting like he never has.

“Batman please!” I scream out, shaking my head at him, ”I- I- I-”

I stop to throw my head back, going into a fit of screams of discomfort and even mild pain. He’s very lightly smacking into me and he isn’t moving that fast, but inside of me he feels so much bigger, faster, deeper and like he’s moving harder than he really is. A new sensation starts building, almost a burning tingle that’s so strong, it’s almost like a sharp pain, without the pain.

“Please stop!” I look up to him, but then cry out harder as I feel it getting stronger. I can tell this one is different too and is about to be bigger than anything I’ve ever experienced.

“Cum for me again and I will!” he snaps.

“Please… p- p- p- p....”

I shake my head, looking away as he feels over my breasts, but my legs have nowhere to go so they fold over his elbows to hang. My eyes roll into my head and he grunts really loud so that it ends with a shout to speed up. I felt a thin liquid squirt out of me and squeezed my eyes shut as it was all I could do with a scream. After a moment, I looked between my legs as they shook violently and I locked up, them opening with their shaking and he looked between them too. He himself pushed out a deep harsh satisfied moan that was more of a growl in reaction, thrusting harder to jerk my waist back to him, holding me in place to keep thrusting as more gushes out of me. He kept thrusting at his medium pace and it kept it at its peak. I looked down to see the liquid still squirting out of me each time he pushed into me again. Our bodies colliding makes it splash up between us, hitting our stomachs, mostly falling over me so that I have to look away worried it will get in my eyes.

He stops, breathing hard and horse as I go limp, shaking all over while I moan and groan. He kisses into my neck, moving up until he’s pushing my face to the side kissing into my temple a few times. He lets my legs go with a huff, them falling limp to the bed as I try to focus. He sits up and I feel him shifting around. He’s taking off his underwear and I close my legs, covering my chest apprehensive as I focus more, grasping how he’d just ignored me asking him to stop. This isn’t as alarming and disorienting as it should be. He looks up to me, expression not aggressive or violent looking, not like he wants to hurt or scare me at all. He takes the side of my face as he comes back down, looking me over to kiss my neck tenderly a few times, making his way to my mouth. I watch him with my arms folded against my chest to cover me and my legs close, then kiss him back. 

With one hand he pushes my legs open, looking between them to use his thumbs to push me open more, playing with it. I cover my face and wine. I don’t like it when he does that… He takes my hand to lay down on the bed so he can see my breast, taking a moment to feel them over so that I gasp. When he pinches my nibbles, I yelp a little and he bites his lips, taking my legs to put together over a shoulder. One is around my calves and the other my thighs as he rubs over them both. He kisses into my ankle a few times, looking out from them to stay at his really slow pace. I drag my nail over his knees, then shake my head to look away again. He moans, long and low with horse and feral grunts lacing it, his fingers going around my ankles. I still feel so overwhelmed and worn out from the last one. It makes me tremble hard, a broken moan coming out as I open my mouth in it, gasping a few times at how nice it feels after that orgasm.

Using my ankles, he opens my legs as wide as they can go, holding them in the air as he grinds into me with grunts and moans. I glance down after a few minutes when he lets my ankles go so I leave them shaking in the air where he’d held them for him. He rubs the inside of my thighs a few times, then grunts harder to start shoving into me with some force. I cry out with some volume now, then my shaking gets harder and I moan when I feel him start cumming. It feels so good I close my legs with my shaking and tension.

“Be still,” he says firmly in a gasp, but still with no frustration or anger, opening my legs abruptly.

I leave them open, crying out as I fold my arms against my chest, swelling with my cry to try and keep them open and stop struggling. His throbs deep inside of me, each time it does, it pumps more into me. He’s moaning and grunting loud and constantly and they’re horse and aggressive. He starts moving in and out of me a little at a time and runs his hand up and down the insides of my thighs while watching between my legs very hard. I gasp as he pulls out some, grasping himself firmly to move his hand up the shaft like he’s literally squeezing the rest out. I feel him throb once more and grunt breathless when he does and another feeling of warmth pushing into me makes me gasp. 

I wait for him to be fully satisfied, gasping to glance down when I feel him rubbing my clit very slowly and gently. He pushes the head in and out of me a little and I feel his cum already being pushed around, feel the warmth after it’s settled deep inside of me. This makes me tense my legs to close again, groaning, but he opens them then pats right next to it while still rubbing my clit like he’s praising it. When he pulled out I felt a gush of thick warmth come out of me. Instead of coming to lay beside me like last time though he opened my legs back up by holding them under my knees to suspend in the air. I was shocked to see… his face like- like he was admiring something he’d made… like he was pleased with himself.

I realized he was watching his semen coming out of me and was immediately plummeted into deeper insecurity. Gasping, I looked away a few moments to cover my mouth, gasping once more with a little whimper when he pushed me open again to look at me. I wanted to protest, but I was so dead and didn’t want to stop him if he really wanted. As I continued to catch my breath after maybe another minute he put my legs back together. When he falls onto the bed beside me, he puts his arm over to grip me by the ribs, then yanks me over the surface until I’m lying pressed into him. It makes me gasp, but he ignores this to fix his pillow then put one under my head for me too.

He traced my lips, then from my forehead to my chin like he did sometimes, kissed me very softly as he rubs my cheeks with his thumb and laid down next to me off of his elbow. We turn on our sides to spoon, laying there for how long I couldn't be sure. It didn’t feel like I didn't have much of a good grasp on anything right now, let alone the passing of time. As what I guessed was several minutes I could feel his breathing became more steady and his arm over me became heavier. Jez… even his arm was like a hundred pounds. I was finally starting to feel somewhat normal again, but my clit was still tingling and felt… Well if i being honest amazing and inside of me… wow that was just… almost burning with how nice, warm, almost… just satisfied, like pure euphoria, like i could still feel the climax, but just an echo.

I started to wonder if he was asleep. He seemed so relaxed, but I didn't see how anyone could sleep after all that. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a light snore come out of him into my ear. I try to sit up and he tightens his grip on me in his sleep. I tried again, but the same reaction from him. Third time's the charm... once I'm up and I turned to look at him all my aggravation melted at seeing his tired eyes. They had circles around them like they always did. He was always so tired and then I remember he’d hadn’t slept in over ninety-two hours or something and that was yesterday. I cupped the side of his face and traced his dark circles.This was the only the second time I’d seen him sleep and the first in a bed. seeing him like this just broke my freaking heart. I don't see why he has to take it to such extremes where he’s barely alive.

Glancing down I looked my naked form over. I reflexively tightened my legs together more and covered my chest even though no one was around. Looking around the room now, I search for my jamies and undergarments. When I found them, I got dressed even though I was going into the bathroom to get undressed again. It just felt too weird walking through the loft with no clothes on. When I made it to the bathroom, after pulling the sheet over Bruce, I stared hard at myself in the mirror. I looked the same, but felt different somehow. After my long hour bath, I stood in front of the mirror to see the light bruising on my cheek from when Mazikeen struck me was already fading. Crud… I forgot to bring my clean clothes into the bathroom again. I come out in my towel to tiptoe into the dresser so I can put on some jamieis seeing as how the sun is going down, then sigh because I know I won’t be able to sleep knowing he’s prowling.

I wonder if he ever takes a night off… I look from him, who’s still snoring softly on his side in the exact same position, to his work area… I wonder if I’m allowed over there… After dressing I tiptoe over and with a finger to my hanging open bottom lip while my expression becomes intrigued. I inch closer to get a better look at the rifle on the desk. It’s on two stands to hold it suspended in the air, the middle of the rifle like no other I’ve seen as it’s hollowed out for a glass chamber. The chamber has a liquid in it that’s dark orange and beside the rifle are more glass chambers to refile the gun I would guess. I press my lips into a line as I see he’s got a panel off the gun, wires in it and a clamp on on part of it. I gasp and stand straight, turning to hold my chest upon hearing the computer

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you,” she says only out of Bruce’s computer on his desk which has lit up, her voice lower so it won’t disturb Bruce, “he wouldn't like you touching his work, or even being near it.”

“I wasn’t going to touch it,” I mumbled while giving the screen a dirty look, “it looks dangerous.”

“It is,” she says.

“What is it?” I lean back over to look at it, “I mean I see it’s a rifle of some kind, but does it make it a gas or spray it?”

“It makes it into a gas which causes hallucinations that are specific to the victims worst fears. It always increases hormones in the brain responsible for fear, adrenaline, fight or flight, stress and emotional trauma.”

“My stars…” I whispered, “Scarecrow.”

“Yes Miss Annabella,” the computer says.

“Is he and Robin still rounding up the gass?” I asked, “I remember him talking about it at some point.”

“No, he’s rounding up the gas himself,” the computer corrects, “Robin has never successfully passed training for fear gas.”

“What?” I slowly stood straight, looking over the rifle to her, “but why would he go out without backup?”

“Because Robin can not be depended on if he’s gassed in the field, making him a liability. Liabilities dramatically decrease the chances of survival,” the computer says like she’s human.

“Because he has two backs to watch?” I say aloud.

“Not only that, but a panicked one that could even run or try to fight you.”

“Hasn’t there been other Robin’s that could help him? Anyone who can handle the gas?”

“One other Robin who Bruce would trust, but he doesn’t live in Gotham anymore.”

“So… he just goes out on his own…?” I looked back at him sleeping in the bed, then over to her again.

“Yes.”

I walk over to stand next to Bruce, looking at his back as he sleeps like a dead man besides the heavy breathing and snoring. His back has scars marking him over of his victories… and I’m sure a few failures.. Going into the kitchen, I start to make him and I something to eat, mostly him. I put his plate in the microwave, full again after I’d nibbled on the food as I cooked it to taste and went back to doing laundry. Everything I’d done so far hadn’t woken him, and I’d dropped a plate into the sink, so I don’t think he’ll wake up if I start the washer… he doesn’t and so I smiled pleased to start cleaning up the mess I’d made in the kitchen. After a while, I look out the glass to see the sun is well beyond the skyline and he’s still sleeping very hard.

I feel like maybe he’d want to be woken up… what if he has something important he’s supposed to be doing? Then again… he hasn’t slept in days. I decide to let it ride and after a while I hear his phone ringing. He doesn’t move and I walk over to look at his phone that’s face up in the nightstand beside him. It has a number on it that isn’t programmed and I’m not sure if I should wake him. It stops so I let it go to sit on the bed, careful to avoid the wet spot between us, and begin to file my nails. They were getting really long and needed a good shaping.

“Bruce,” the computer says, “it’s past sunset and Robin is trying to contact you.”

Bruce grumbles, shifting around to grab the pillow with sleepy and frustrated grunts to put over his head. After getting comfortable, he stops moving and his breathing becomes deep again.

“Bruce,” she tries to wake him again, speaking louder this time, “it’s past sunset and Robin is trying to contact you.”

Bruce jerks awake, but doesn’t really move beyond taking a huge breath to sigh face first into the bed with the pillow still over him. He pats the bed around himself after a moment, then lifts the pillow to look around, stopping on me. He scoots over, laying on top of the wet spot on the bed to put his arm around my waist. I smiled a little, putting my arm over his shoulder seeing as how I had to lift my arms to give him room. He’s face first in my crotch, taking deep breaths as he rubs over my lower back in circles, his other hand coming up to cup the side of my butt. I slowly start filing my nails again, being sure to brush it out of his hair. He doesn’t seem to mind and another minute or two goes by before I hear his light snoring again.

“Bruce-” she tries to wake him again.

“Can you just let him asleep,” I ask a little cross, “he planning to take out some super who's gonna destroy the city or kill someone tonight?”

“Not that I’m aware of, but Robin’s trying to contact him for the third time,” she said.

“Is it an emergency?”

“No. I’d sound the alarm if there was an emergency, but I need to wake him.”

“Why can’t he just sleep?”

“Because he has patrol and Robin is waiting on him.”

“Does he never just skip patrol?”

“Bruce never misses patrol unless he can’t avoid it.”

“Can y’all just please let him sleep?” I asked with salt now, my words short and condescending.

“I’m programmed to take orders from Bruce over you and he’s ordered me to always make sure he’s awake for patrol unless he tells me otherwise no matter how tired he is and how many times it takes him to wake up.”

“Are you serious?!” say furious under my breath in a harsh whisper.

“Yes,” then she just went ahead and started waking him up again, “Bruce. It’s past sunset and Robin’s trying to contact you for the fourth time.”

This time it’s really loud and he grunts startled and angry to sit up on his hand, glancing around quickly. When he sees me, hand over my mouth and hand up at him, he huffs again to fall back into my crotch. He takes a deep breath, then pushes my shirt up to kiss my stomach. I blush, looking away with a slight smile. I hesitantly put my arm around him again, looking back down at the top of his head as he stops to take another exhausted deep breath

“Why don’t you just-”

“No,” he says before I even get it out.

I frown a little, not liking the way he just answered me… that was kinda nasty. I make a sour face and look away. He gets up with a huge sigh, stretching his arms over his head butt naked as he yawns huge and completely at ease. I blush really hard, looking away with huge eyes. I did notice he has a nice butt before I turn away though and a really nice back. He’s so well built... When I peek over to him, he is smiling as he puts his hand on the bed to lean over it, taking my face to turn to tilt up a little to kiss.

He walks to the storage for his gadgets and suit that were already coming out of the ground. He stops several feet in front of it, standing on his tipy toes to put his hands out. Leaning forward, he lets gravity slowly pull him down until he’s falling to hit the ground with a thud to start doing push ups quickly with deep, loud breathing. He pumps out fifty in under a minute then gets up to start stretching, doing all kinds of incredible stretches I wouldn’t think was possible. Then he jumps in place a few times, rubs his face and cracks his neck. Last he puts his hands over his head to stretch again, going into another long, loud yawn. When his arms come down, he slouches a little and sighs, but walks forward to grab his suit.

“Robin’s trying to contact you for the fifth time,” the computer reminds him.

“Put him through, filter everything besides my words. Bilateral calls tags: Field names and clearance level minimal conversation appropriate,” Bruce says.

“This is the second night in a row I’m calling to try and get you to do your job for once. If you don’t get your shit together, I’m gonna change the locks on the cave and take the master.”

“Where are you?” Bruce asks as he pulls his suit up his legs while I watch curiously.

“Oh, you know, just prowling about, creeping in some changing lady's window’s, taking bricks off doors on roofs so smokers are trapped, scared this one guy by banging on his window, he peed himself.”

“Does he really look in on women changing?” I gasped with great offense, looking at Bruce furious.

Bruce gives me a ridiculous face that says of course not. They're not perverts.

“Sorry,” I feel bad now.

“But for real, where are you?” Robin asks again.

“It’s none of your business Robin!” Bruce says between clenched teeth, showing his frustration at Robin being nosy for the first time.

“Just wondering what could keep you missing a bust and then being late to patrol after you’ve haven’t been home. This is night two, and the second time you’ve put bilateral calls tags like this on the call. I will say this, I just heard in your voice what it is, my friend. It’s god.”

Bruce sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose to shake his head while putting it against the suit storage. I saw him mouthing something, then stood straight to pull his suit up more so he could put his arm in.

“Are you going to make me say it?” Robin laughs, “alright dude. Only one God,” Bruce ignores him to keep pulling his suit on, reaching behind him to hold it closed so that it seemingly magically almost seals completely closed it looks, “was it nice?” Robin asks after a long silence.

“Are you done?!” Bruce yells now, slamming a gadget back down he decides he doesn’t need, then starts speaking in German aggressively.

Robin responded with sour, teasing sounding responses in German. Bruce walks over to the computer, his suit on down to his helmet, to lift his arm like he’s comparing something. When he finishes, he walks back over to the gadgets to start looking through them again, picking out two more to attach to his belt.

“Run diagnostic,” he holds up a large rifle looking gun with a little dish at the end for a satellite…

“Working,” the computer says, “diagnostic nominal.”

“Robin, seven minutes,” he hits a button on his arm, ”Annabella,” he looks over to me now, “don’t leave this loft.”

I scowled slightly, not liking him telling me what to do so directly and boldly. That’s the second time.

“I mean it Annabella,” he says firmly, his eyes giving me a warning look, “don’t step foot outside.”

“Okay!” I huff, folding my arms over my chest with a nasty face.

When he comes down to kiss my forehead, I lean away a little, but when he turns to leave, I grab his cape. He stops, turning to look at me with no emotion, like he’s a completely different person that I was with earlier… when he looks at me like this… I wonder if he feels anything for me at all, at least in these moments. I don’t see how he can when I see nothing, but cold, calculated regarding me like I’m a wall. This makes me feel insecure and I slowly let his cape go, drawing my hand back to hold with my other as I give him nervous eyes.

“What?” he asks, not rudely, but also not politely, just not tone at all.

“Come back to me,” I say softly, taking his cape again to hold harder until it hardens in my grip.

“I’ll be back around sunrise,” When he turns, his cape makes a noise of garments through the air to walk out of the loft, leaving me alone to worry about him all night again.

I sit on the balcony, as I hold my chin in my hand with worried eyes out at Gotham. I checked the phone he gave me, it was only two am and I was already having be outside and bob my knees to stay awake. I like my sleep… and I didn’t sleep well last night. I sigh and go inside to sit on the bed, checking my phone again. Only a minute had gone by.

“Uggggh!” I fall back onto my back with a nasty, long grunt.

Might as well grab a book like last night to try and wait for him. After trying to wait to see if he was okay and around fifty hours of no sleep, I’m dreaming of walking through the streets of Gotham, trying to get to the store without being stopped to chat with. what wakes me is the feeling of pleasure between my legs, so I moan a little. when I open my eyes I see the night stand with his helmet and utility belt on it. When I see his shoulder plate and rich, thick, black hair it hits me this is real and I’m waking up to him having sex with me.

“What are you doing!” I squirm around, punishing at his waist and slap his shoulder.

“Having sex with you?” he states like a question as he stops, coming out of my neck to look at me like he doesn’t understand what my problem is.

“While I’m sleeping?!” I shake my head, pushing at his waist.

“Yes,” he says hard, then takes my hands to intertwined his own finger with mine and quickly holds them down so that I gasp, freezing, “and I’m really tired so stop struggling.”

I look up to him in complete shock, not responding so he watches me a moment longer before starting to move his hips again. As I moan a little, I glance him over while he comes down to put his head back beside my head again. There were a few bullet impacts his suit had managed to stop and a cut or two, but he looked pretty okay, just exhausted. Once again, he doesn’t change up his moments besides letting my hands go to brace his own beside me, just grunts into my ear and neck as he grinds into me. I moan a little under him, mostly watching the ceiling as I can’t see too much else. I squirm around and he grunts to take a hand full of hair while pushing his face into my neck like all he wants is for me to be still so he can concentrate and finish.

He finally starts to speed up, putting a little more force into it as his grunts become harder. He holds my hair tighter and I cry out some from his new pace, though he still doesn’t kiss or even look at me. He locks up, pushing into me harder to make me gasp as we lightly smack together. He starts throbbing to let go of a relieved, grunting moan when the first gush of it pushes into me to make me gasp. His strides are longer and deeper now as he holds himself into me longer before pulling back out. I shake a little at feeling him throb and fill me up with so much warmth. When he stops, he holds himself deep inside of me, still throbbing and grunting a little. I turn my head towards his, my face pressing almost against his ear, but he doesn’t move still so I keep waiting.

A few more seconds and he takes a large, hot breath into my neck. When he sits up, he looks like he sees nothing, not even the bed he’s on as he stares across the room with blank eyes. Getting off the bed, he rubs his face really hard, walking to the bathroom slowly. I’d pulled the sheet up to my collar bone, watching him befuddled at what just happened and when he got up, he didn’t even look at me. When he walks through the archway for the hall, he puts his hand on it like he needs the stability, stopping a moment as he leans into it to slouch before continuing. Wow… he was completely and totally exhausted… he shouldn’t even be taking a shower now. I’ll have to be sure to check on him in a few minutes. I know the guys tired, but I feel like he just used me for a quickie… I sighed as I grasped that duh, that’s exactly what just happened.

Not only that, but he still didn’t know I couldn’t get pregnant. I huffed and went onto my side harder than needed into the bed, hugging my pillow. I wanted a bath with all the semen I felt running out of me, but I was too tired and he was in there right now. Then I sat up to look around for my underwear, shirt, something. I see the t-shirt I was wearing and my underwear deciding I might as well start sleeping in this with him anyway like I would at home. When he gets into the bed, he struggles up to me and I get comfortable next to him. I sigh contently, smiling a little. I’d never shared a bed with anyone beside Johnny… At first it felt almost routine from sleeping with him, but now I’m perceiving that I like this.

This is really nice… his arms around me, breath in my neck, his scent and how I feel him constantly. I wrap my arm around his that's around me, taking his hand to pull into my neck so I can cuddle it. What a pleasant thing to enjoy cuddling with the person spooning you. I’m asleep pretty fast, even his light snoring not bothering me after I get used to it.

I gasp into a moan, my small orgasm stunning me awake to break into a few cries. The body over me grunts, taking my wrist that are pushing at his waist to gently put away before feeling over my breast. I moan a little more, my head being pushed to the side as his face goes into it. He doesn’t kiss me, just pants and grunts into my neck. When I squirm around from waking up more, pulling my legs close, he opens them, then holds my wrist down gently for a second. I’ve grasped I’m not sleeping and look over to the clock. It’s only been a few hours… I cry out when he pushes into me deeper, holding himself harder inside of me a few seconds before going back to his normal pace. He comes out of my neck to look at me, kissing me a few times to watch me gasp and cry. He takes the side of my face and one of my legs to hold onto.

He kissed me slowly and passionately, pushing his fingers into my hair to grip gently and moans to speed up a little. He pulls away abruptly to let out a huge, moaning grunt into my neck, gripping my leg and hair tighter to scoot me over the bed with his thrusts that are pushing his cum deep into me. I push at his waist with a hand, screaming some, but like always, he ignores me to enjoy himself. When he does, he kisses into my neck tenderly as he throbs. Lifting his waist, I feel him jerking himself still inside of me to get it all in, not wasting a drop. I moan and tremble a little, looking up to him as he stops kissing into my neck to look at me too. He kisses me on my lips a few times, then sits up to pull out.

I cry out, now incredibly sore at this point, my god. I’d only lost my virginity a day ago and he’d already gotten ahold of me four times. Then there’s this whole, having sex with me while I sleep thing. What’s up with that? What am I? His little submissive toy? I look up to him not frustrated, but knowing this might get old quick. Taking the side of my face a moment, he collapses next to me with a huge, tired sigh. I pull the sheet over me, hesitantly pulling it over him too. I was completely naked again… I look over and see how he’d done this without me waking up a second time. I scolded at my T-shirt and panties, ripped open at the proper points to get them off easily, but he’d just left them under me.

He was watching me carefully, waiting for a reaction. Lifting my butt, I pulled them out from under me to toss and he threw my T-shirt off the bed.

I turn towards him as he goes on his side, holding the blanket up to cover me when I lay down in his arms. He holds me tightly, rubbing up and down my back and I smile into his chest. Wow, this is unlike any other feeling in the world, laying in his arms. Everything from his smell to his hands rubbing my back and how emotionally at ease and safe I feel.

Rubbing my face into his chest, I take a deep breath and we both get more comfortable to go to sleep. The last thing I perceive is Bruce kissing my forehead a few times, then holding his cheek against it while pushing his finger through my hair. When I wake up, I pat the bed around me for him as I squint at the ceiling. What wakes me up is how cold I am... I’m on my back, but the sheet is gone. I glance around, grabbing the sheet to pull over me. I still see him nowhere and seeing the sun looks like it’s after lunch.

“Miss Annabella,” the computer addresses me and I jump a little.

“Yeah?” I squeak out.

“Bruce wanted me to let you know he’s running arons,” she said, “he doesn’t know when he’ll be back, but not to-”

“Leave the loft. I know,” I finished for her, rolling my eyes, “How long has he been gone?”

“Around three minutes.”

Pressing my lips into a line, I pulled my knees up to think really hard about this. He meant what he said, that I shouldn’t take this decision lightly. That is clear and also that he has a lot of… libito… man I’m sore. I wince as I move my legs around, the insides like jello and killing me. The muscles sincerely felt pulled between how stretched they were from staying open so much and from the constant tension they were under. It didn’t help that I’d been waterboarded not two days ago. I need a hot bath… I take the sheet with me, intending to change it anyway, moving really slow to the bathroom. When I first get out of bed, I gasp as a little cum runs out down my thigh. With my hand on the dresser behind the bed, I take a moment to let my tender legs get woken up. I got into the bathroom and picked up one of the bottles of assorted bath things on the side of the tub.

I giggled, covering my mouth to shut my eyes tight as I kept giggling like a schoolgirl, then jerked around like one too in excitement. I picked up another to smell after the first, a bag of salts and one bath bomb. He’d caught on I love to take long hot baths. I absentmindedly played with my bracelet as I started the water, picking out what I want to try first on the side of the tub in my sheet. Popping the cap to smell the one I wanted, I make a sound of euphoria, even grunting as I smell how nice it is. I stood to get in, putting the salts into the tub. Latter I sit on the balcony, holding my cup of herbal tea after breakfast, the only thing I really drink besides water or maybe coffee if one of my guards let me grab a cup behind Johnny’s back if he’d be gone a while. I do enjoy a nice glass of cold lemonade or orange juice with breakfast too, but he considered that almost as a dessert when it came to me.

Bruce had put so many things in the kitchen, it was like a mini store in there. I wish I had my sketchbook. I also missed my books or had my computer. I pulled out the phone he’d given me, seeing there was a kindle app on it. I scowled a little because why would that already be on here? I open it, then check the account. The name is… are you kidding? The name is ‘no name’... whoa… there’s like, a thousand dollar credit to this account already… I go into the library and there’s a ton of books already downloaded. I flap a hand around my head in excitement, then go to the first one I see that catches my eye. My butt goes numb reading in the sun, such a simple thing to most, but to someone like me, this is truly a gift. Even if Johnny let me on the roof, it wasn’t very long and he was with me. I couldn’t relax enough around him to enjoy the sun and fresh air like I could now, not enough time to read a book either. Even with Skylar, I was on edge the few times I felt cocky enough to read in the park.

“Miss Annabella,” Batman’s voice makes me jump, my feet coming off the balcony to hang in the air as I hang my head upside down to see him.

After seeing him a moment, I take a deep breath to sit up, turning to face him. He’s wearing a very nice suit, grey with purple accents for his tie and pockets square. His hair is done, tidey, but almost still messy somehow. His tired, icy blue eyes look down onto me, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I’m sorry,” he says politely, “I see you found the kindle app. There’s money on the account so you can buy what you like.”

“Thank you,” glance away, smiling a little.

“Is there anything else you want?” he asks.

“Um… no,” I blush, looking back up to him, “really, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? It’s no trouble,” he presses, “I’m going by your place to-”

“No!” I jumped up, my phone falling as I take his suit at the arms in a grip, “you said it’s dangerous! I don’t want anything from there!”

“Bells…” he slowly takes my wrist, his eyebrows high, “Robin will be with me and they won't attack me.”

“So they’ll be watching the-”

“Of course,” he nods once, “but intelligent bad guys like White don’t attack us just because they see us,” Batman shakes his head, “they’re smarter than that. They wait, plan and strike when they have the advantage.”

“How are what could be well over at least two to one odds, seeing you before you see them and circumstances for an ambush not an advantage?” I wouldn’t let go of his suit as he kept gently tugging my hands away from it so I finally let go.

“Two to one odds aren’t a disadvantage under these circumstances, I’ll see them all before they see me and it wouldn’t be an ambush because I’d see it coming and would be ready. These things aside,” Bruce takes a deep breath, taking my hands now, “they’re going against me so it’s a disadvantage by default.”

“Don’t be arrogant,” I shot back.

“I’m not,” he says plainly, taking the side of my face, “know your capabilities Miss Annabella,” he rubs my cheeks a few times absentmindedly, “and your limits. I’ll only make one trip, so what do you want that you can’t do without?”

“Nothing,” I whispered, “just don’t go back. There’s no point.”

“I’m going to look for evidence,” Bruce says, “they tossed your place.”

“Wha- what?” I stuttered, “why- those jerks!”

I lifted my foot to stomp it down, my fists being coming balls that I snatched down beside me as they shook with spite. Batman’s eyebrow raises as he looks down at my foot, his mouth opening a little in disbelief. When he looks back up, he’s holding my shoulders and almost smiling, but I was furious.

“Did they break anything?!” I snapped.

“I haven’t been inside yet, but I watched them yesterday,” he says, “I’m going in tonight to look for evidence. If me and Robin can carry it out in our hands, we’ll take it.”

“Can I have my laptop and sketch book?” I asked.

“Is that all you want?” he asked like he expected more.

“If you can find them and my supplies. It’s a teal tote with yellow flowers on it,” I smiled with an appreciative nod.

“We can carry more than that in one trip,” he says and I smile larger to list off my favorite books, “You’re more than welcome to spend what’s on the kindle account.”

“Nothing like a paperback,” I shake my head with a larger smile now, then I thought of something, “have you ever been in The Trager building?”

“four times,” he nods, “not counting as Bruce Wayne.”

I blinked hard, shaking my head a little at him and he nods with acknowledgement in his eyes of the fact that we’d been in the same building and never known.

“How many times?” I whispered after a long moment.

“Six over the years. As Batman, one before Johnny, twice after we detained him, the night we met. The other two are just round trips,” he sits beside me now, turning the chair towards me a little.

“What happened to all of my things?” I frowned.

“They were all put under evidence, the owner of it all unknown. They opened a Jane Doe file, Johnny’s mystery hidden women. You’re considered a cold case because no one knows what happened to you, it being determined you were being held against your will. They found things going back till the age you told me, nine. Johnny also had records of his own.”

“records?” I scowled a little, shaking my head.

“After you left the scene, I went there immediately to gather anything with your image. I didn’t want anyone to connect you to the Jane Doe file they would inevitably open or for them to know of your capabilities.”

“Thank you,” I looked away, taking a moment to collect myself.

“Do you want me to get something from evidence for you?” he asks after giving me a few seconds.

I look over to him confused. What are we doing? What is he doing? are we like… dating or am I still the same as before just he has sex with me whenever he wants??? I scowl at the ground now as I just have no clue. If that’s what I am, am I okay with that and if I wasn’t after time could I back out? it's not like I can hold us to the same standard as another. I remembered how he’d grabbed me, told me to give myself to him, then held me down… no, I certainly can’t so truly all bets are off. I mean surely that’s not normal because from what I’ve read and watched, and observed, if it is, it’s not spoken of.

“Miss Annabella,” Bruce takes my hand, leaning down a little to get more in my sight, getting my attention back to him.

“I’m sorry,” I cleared my throat, shaking my head a little, “but they'd just let you go in and take something out of the evidence?”

“They would if they were open, but they won’t be when I do,” he says.

“And you’d bring me back things from my apartment and evidence?”

“I’ll always do my best to make my women happy,” his eyebrows hardened almost, then he reached out to brush his thumb over my bottom lip, his fingers coming from my jaw line to meet it over my cheek before dropping it.

“Your women?” I pulled my eyebrows together at him.

“Why do you repeat this back to me as an expression of confusion?”

I chuckled nervously, really off guard by how abrasively he’d worded that… dang Batman.

“I- well- um…” I finally gave up, swallowing hard to look away trying to get a grip, “I wasn’t sure what to expect.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to call you mine?”

“Yours?” I looked back to him with huge eyes, unsure what that meant either.

“My woman, my lover, partner, girlfriend, whatever you like,” he offers, “You look surprised.”

“I mean no disrespect,” I put a hand up, with a relieved smile, “I- I just… like i said. I didn’t know what to expect.”

“I wouldn’t tell you my biggest vulnerability, throw you on my bed to take your virginity knowing you weren’t ready with no intentions of following through,” Bruce’s eyes become sincer, “especially not to Annabella. Have I done something to give you a different impression?” he closes his hand around mine, looking up to me from them.

"no, it was a lot of things I made connections with that I guess didn't matter in this particular situation.”

“Like?"

"well you’d countered everything I said about risk, danger and circumstances. it just sounded like you might have been saying it was too dangerous.”

“I meant everything i said, but i’m still here,“ he responded. His face told me he was waiting for more.

“I mean, your batman… I worry about where I would fit in your life.”

“I’ve already considered that. What else?”

“What about time? And you’re always so distracted. I worried about you not wanting to put effort or energy into something like this when all of your effort and energy goes into your work.”

“I'm a good multi tasker. Anything else?”

"well there's this whole playboy thing. I've seen pictures of you all over girls and… and everything I've seen and heard I just… " I couldn't finish.

"You thought this was casual?" he finished for me.

I lowered my head in embarrassment. I hoped I hadn't offended him, seemed jealous, desperate or insecure.

"I’m not playing you and I'm sure as I've thought a lot about all of this," his mouth came curved down slightly in disgust.

"you talk like you’ve though about it a while.." I said hesitantly, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"several months, but I didn't decide I would try and be with you until after Mazikeen was subdued."

“Did you plan on taking my virginity from then?” I asked, feeling like that was an absurd question.

“Yes,” he smiles a little, looking me up and down, “before I’d picked up you, I’d made up my mind about being with you and taking your virginity.”

“I’m pleased and flattered you want to be with me, but the way you talk, the decision was made for me,” I give him a smirk.

“It was,” he takes my chin, leaning closer as he gives me a playful smile, “I scooped you up, brought you to my bed with full intention of taking your virginity unless you directly refused me or grew too uncomfortable.”

“Like I tried to do last night?” I raised an eyebrow in challenge at his joke, “this decision I was left out of, it have anything to do with that?”

“No, that had to do with the decision you made right before it happened,” he chuckled, kissing over my cheek lightly as it blushes, “I warned you Miss Annabella.”

“So from here on out… what? You’re just gonna do whatever you want with me?” I gasped a little when he pushed his finger through my hair, stretching my neck out.

“Yes,” he pushes his face into my hair to smell me, then starts kissing into my neck again, “but I’ll always respect you, never want to scare you.”

“Really?” I smile a little, turning to look at him against his grip to keep me turned away so he comes out of my neck to look at me, “like… if I cried or-”

“Let me stop you right there,” he takes the other side of my face as his eyes become incredibly passionate, “I would never do what I did last night if you were truly frightened or uncomfortable. If you cried…” he runs his thumb under my cheek.

“If I’d seen the unspeakable tears I’ve seen my Annabella cry in the past, no innocent girl, I would never keep going or hold you down. There’s an incredibly fine line Bells. I almost crossed it and many would argue I did, but as long as we’re both comfortable, that’s all that matters.”

“I’m comfortable… ” I say softly, a subtle smile on my lips.

“Then when it comes to our sex life, that’s what matters. Are you comfortable?” he takes one of my hands again, “and if you aren’t, that you speak up because you can always speak up.”

“What about you?”

“I know I’m comfortable. You’re the one dating a sexually aggressive individual whose also a disturbed man in a bat suit that could get you killed, but I won’t stop you,” then he puts some hair behind my ear, “I care about you Annabella, a lot more than I like to admit, and I won't fight it anymore despite how selfish it is. when i said all those things about risk, i meant everything, but I wasn't saying it was over before it began.”

"well it doesn't help when you go talking about risk and danger like there’s no hope right after the first time I let you touch me," I gave him a sour face.

“I’m sorry to have given you a different impression Miss Annabella and thank you."

“It’s okay,” I say, now smiling a little, “but thank you for what?”

"for that shade in your cheeks and for being the first you trusted with your intimacy," he sat up to come in to kiss me.

I lean forward, coming in to meet him. When we kiss, he takes the side of my face. I take in a passionate breath, this kiss for some reason feeling so different and intoxicating. Bruce bites his own lip, us both kissing harder and faster. My hand grasps his suit at the arm again, my other taking his wrist that has my face. When he grunts and pushes his hand up my thigh, I gasp to look away so he goes into my neck.

“You’re very precious to me,” he says into it, then comes out to look deep into my eyes, “never doubt that Bells.”

His hand that holds my face comes in front of it, hovering in the air as he brushes the first three finger tips down my cheek, covering the corner of my mouth. The corners of my lips are turned up slightly, my cheeks still feeling a little warm.

“Never change,” I whispered, focused on him very hard.

“Be careful Miss Annabella,” Batman warns, “there are no heroes in Gotham city. Even the ones who think they are.”

“Then I guess that makes me a captive.”

“And I want my captive to be comfortable so we’ve come full circle. What would you like from evidence?”

“My sketchbooks, the red, blue and orange one.”

“There were many more than that,” he says.

“Just those please and my jewelry boxes, the little sea foam green heart that has rings in it and the owl with the earrings. I’d love to have my Oleg Cassini wedding gown designer book, laptop, my one from Johnny's and the last thing… I want Butert.”

I pressed my lips into a line, blushing deeply.

“I’m assuming you’re referring to the stuffed orange fish that was on the bed,” Batman raised an eyebrow.

“I want him more than anything,” I admitted.

“You’d rather have a stuffed fish than you’re diamonds?”

“Yes,” I nodded, covering my mouth with a now unashamed smile as I love Burtert so much that I didn’t care anymore, “he’s all I really care about and please don’t look at my drawings. They’re very personal to me”

“I’ll get him,” he nods once, “anything else?”

“That’s all,” I shake my head, “thank you and I wish you wouldn’t go by my place at all.”

“There could be evidence,” he says, “as I’ve said, we’d go by regardless.”

“Why watch my place if they aren’t going to attack you when they-” I stopped as I grasped the only other reason they’d be watching.

Bruce stands, leaning over to kiss my forehead. I watch as he goes inside. Turning back to the ledge, I look out at Gotham, wondering just how determined White was…I’d only been trying to be independent, to not burden others and… I covered my mouth, shaking my head as I sniffled a few times with silent tears. If I’d accepted more help from him like he’d offered, maybe it never would have gotten this bad. All I can do now is try to listen to him. I sigh, getting up to go in and see he was gone. I gasped, looking up when I heard the sound of one of the metal platforms shaking over me. I also heard a grunt as he leapt and when I looked up, I saw he was walking along wire. I kept walking, trying not to stare or freak and tell him to get down. My god… it’s like the guy has a death wish...

“Guardian is trying to contact you,” computer says.

“Put him through with clearance appropriate call tags,” he says, then a loud thud hits the ground.

I'm standing at the counter getting the pork chops out of the oven when he lands a few feet away from his workout area, also a few feet in front of me. It makes me almost drop them, my hand jerking as I jump and gasp. He stands from his crouch like it’s nothing, then leans over his desk to hit a few keys, his typing like lighting.

“Go ahead,” Batman says.

“Good afternoon to you too,” Guardian replies with a little bite, but still sounds proper.

“Are you ready?”

“I’m running it now,” he says and I’m getting out two plates, glasses and silverware as I watch curiously.

“We’re synced,” he stands straight, “anything?”

“Readings are perfect,” Guardian said.

“Here too,” Bruce nods a few times.

“And so we have our first successful test then, “ he responds, Sounding proud, “well done Sir. when will you begin to gather them?”

“It looks like they’re carrying a different batch of gas,” Bruce sits down and begins to type, scrolling for a few seconds.

“I don’t see where you’re seeing that,” Guardian asks.

“It’s hidden in the codes. They’re using a binary-helix method,” Bruce begins scrolling more, “something even Robin will have a problem with.”

“I will not,” Robin chimes in, “I’m looking over his shoulder right now and I'm starting to see a few patterns now that you mention.”

“Only a few?”

“Well I’m not fluent,” Robin chuckled, “it’s one of the hardest.”

“Very well,” Bruce nods, “I will-”

“I got it,” Robin mumbles like he’s already distracted working on it and I put the food into the oven, “so I can just deactivate them from here and we’ll collect them tonight.”

“We’ll do that first. I’ll take the last two gas storage locations after,” Batman cuts the screen black.

He starts walking to the kitchen, me pouring chilled water into two glasses as I watch him approach the counter. He looks at the two plates and glasses, then up to me.

“Why did you cook for me?” he asks.

“I cooked for us,” I say mousey, “I knew we’d both be hungry, it having been lunch since we’d eaten.”

“Thank you, but I hope you know it’s not required of you. You do as you like here.”

“No I-” I blushed and glanced down for a few seconds, then back up to him with a timid smile, “I know that. I wanted to.”

Bruce’s lip twitches a little and he kisses my forehead then picks up his plate and glass. He sits at his desk, eating and working at the same time. I watched him, my eyebrows pulled together in uncertainty, then sat down at the table to eat. I played with my food, eyes on my plates with the sound of his typing in the background, contemplating what I’d do all night while he was gone…

“Bruce?” I look up from my plate as he turns in his chair to look at me, “can you stop having a housekeeper?”

“Has she done something to make you uncomfortable?” he sits up a little, suspicious already brewing.

“No, no!” I put a hand up, “she’s nice, I just- well… honestly I like to stay busy.”

I was so embarrassed that I’d rather do the cleaning myself just to have something to do, but it’s the truth.

“Is that really the only reason?”

“Yeah,” I sigh with shame.

“Are you sure you don’t want her to at least do the toilet, shower and tub?” he presses.

“I’m sure,” I nod again.

“Okay. you won’t see her again.”

“Thank you,” I give him a small smile.

He gives me a single nod back and turns back forward. I push my lips out in thought. He sure was short and to the point. I’d thought after a day or two, he’d loosen up a little, but he’s still just as dry as ever. After a few minutes, he gets up to take his plate to the sink and gets the sponge.

“You can just leave it,” I say, looking over my shoulder with my chin in my hand.

He looks over his shoulder to me now, taking a moment to think about this. I can see he’s starting to feel a little uncomfortable now. He puts his hands on the edge of the counter, sponge still in his hand, to straighten his arms and look at it as he thinks of his words.

“Miss Annabella,” he says hesitantly, “you don’t have to cook and do my laundry for me, clean the loft.”

“I don’t mind, but I’ll stop,” I say, taking a deep breath of almost defeat at how stupid I must apear, turning forward as my voice becomes lower, “Hated doing it for Johnny, but I don’t feel the same about it with you. I understand if that makes you feel weird.”

My chair makes a sharp noise when it jerks over the ground, my jumping and gasping making it do so when somehow he’s suddenly right beside me, taking my chin. Lifting it up, he takes a knee to brush his thumb over my cheek before letting my face go.

“Why do you really do these things?” he asks so plainly.

“I- I- I just like taking care of you. You take care of me so well. It feels natural,” I said softly.

“Any other reasons?” he presses, tilting his head to the side while his eyes tighten.

“You work hard, risk your life every night for us all, the whole city. You’re Batman,” I practically feel my eyes sparkle as I brush my fingers over his collar, “Out of everything you do, how much you give until it’s in deep, sleepless circles around your eyes… I honestly don’t feel you should waste one second of your precious, valuable time on mediocre tasks. It’s clear you're stretched to capacity. I don’t see how anyone wouldn’t want to see to it you’re cared for.”

“That’s it?” he pushed.

“Does there have to be another reason?” I asked, wondering why it mattered so much to him, “I’ll stop, really I will if it-”

“The only reason it would bother me is if you were doing it because you felt obligated, because Johnny made you and you feel because we’re together, you are held to the same standards.”

He stands, not going back to the sink to wash his plate, and goes to the fridge. Getting out a shake, he chugs one down as he walks back to his desk. A few minutes go by as I finish, then start washing dishes.

“What?” Batman says so I look over my shoulder.

“When do you want-” Robin starts to rush him.

“When I’m ready,” he cuts the connection.

I turn back to the sink to keep working. I’m almost finished when I feel his hands coming around me, one going over a breast firmly and the other going down the front of my pants. I yelp, curling over into a ball to hold his wrists as he grunts, mashing my breast around and rubbing between my clenched together legs as I cry out. He’s leaning over with me, now pushing my jamies down with my underwear.

“Batman!” I’m still holding his wrists.

He gets them shoved down, then I feel him getting his own undone to push down. I looked over my shoulder to him, my head craned back as he looked up from his waist. He’s looking at me calm, together and is moving deliberately. He’s stroking himself against me, making the head rub over the opening. I moan, trembling a little as I whimper.

“I’m sore,” I whine, gasping when he pinches my nipple.

“Then I’ll have to be gentle with you,” he goes into my neck to kiss deeply into it.

The feeling of him forcing himself inside of me, stretching me open, filling me up with pressure makes my eyes grow huge with a cry. He takes my jaw with an aggressive grunt to press out faces together while baring his teeth. He holds my waist in place as my feet come off the ground trying to get away from him. I have a hand pressed against his waist, my legs now bending up in tension with my cry as my neck stretches back over his shoulder. His face is in it, grunting a kissing as he growls into me while I hold his arm around my waist. We stay this way for a long moment, me shaking and whimper and moaning as he kisses into my neck, grunting and growling. When he pulls his waist back, I squirm around, pressing my hand against his waist harder. He tightens his arms around me, my lips pushing out a little from how he’s holding my jaw.

My cries grow louder as he pushes back into me slowly, a hard tremble going through him with a moan. He practically growling into my neck, still holding me in place so that I can’t really move as he grinds in and out of me. I’m mostly whimpering because I feel so helpless and I’m sore, but I’m also moaning a lot and crying, shaking as I feel myself start to run down one of my thighs. He pulls back, going to the ground to pull my pants off only one leg. Standing, he turns me to the counter, walking me forward until I’m pressing against it. When he starts lifting my legs, I look back confused to hop around with a gasp, my arms over the counter top to steady me. He won’t put my leg down though, even as I look back at him with unsure eyes and am about to fall. He puts my leg up onto the counter, then presses his body into me. He turns my head back over my shoulder to him, kissing deeply.

I’m holding his wrist that has my face and look at with my lips still puckered up because he’s pulled away while he’s taking the sides of my head from the back. It isn’t sensual, just holds over my ears as he pushes me over the counter top. When I’m leaning over it, he keeps pushing so I keep going until my cheeks against the cold marble. He’s gathering my hair gently, brushing it off my face. I look back to him confused and unsure as he takes my leg against me, putting it over the edge of the counter. My legs stretch over the edge for a few feet, opening me up from behind in a way I’d never really want with him. I blushed deeply, shutting my eyes tight to whine, then jump and yelp when he grabs my butt cheeks to spread them open. I shut my eyes tight, my forehead against the counter as I shake my head so that it rocks over it.

He pushes into me, still gripping both butt cheeks firmly to keep holding me spread open. I cry out, taking my head off the counter to look back with it. He stops a moment, letting go my my butt cheeks to take both sides of the back of my head again, slowly and gently laying me back down, even turning my head so that my cheek was against the counter once more. He starts up again, holding my butt cheeks open, grunting and moaning behind me. His pace is slow, his movements thought like he’s being careful, but enough I’m still crying and shaking from how nice it feels. He begins to go a little deeper, making it feel so much more intense and almost painful that a foot comes off the ground and I push a hand against his waist. Ignoring me, he continues at this pace as my cries stay louder. I push through into a climax and Bruce grunter harder, speeding up a little.

I kick my legs back, shaking my head to look back. He puts his hand over the side of my face, pushing it back down until my cheeks back against the counter. As soon as he lets it go though, I lift it again to look back and shake my head because he’s slowly getting faster. All he does is lift me up high enough to snatch my shirt up over my breast, then my bralette with it and mashes my bouncing breasts around almost painfully. After a minute or two of feeling them over, he carefully pushes me back down over the countertop, taking my head to turn it again until my cheek is against the counter. When he does, he pushes the back of my shirt of to feel over mg back. he speeds up again, going deeper and faster with more force so that we’re very lightly smacking into each other. I kick my leg out a few times, holding in a huge scream that comes out as I feel it building inside of me. If he doesn’t stop, I’m going to squirt that liquid out again.

“Bruuuuce,” I moan, it shaking as my eyes roll into my head when I squirt.

He lets out a satisfied moan, the grunts to jerk me to him hard, smacking into me once hard enough a stabbing goes through me. My foot comes off the ground and I smack his waist, a sharp yelp of pain coming out of me. He forces his hand under my chest to feel a breast over, his other hand pushing it’s way around my waist to rub my clit. When he does, I moan, a long and hard quiver going through me. I feel the moisture running down our legs, my toes slipping in the drops of it, but Bruce is stable of course. He takes my arm, pushing it up my back to hold in place, pushes his waist back into me anyway. I cry out, pushing my other hand back while I squirm around, pulling my leg off the counter.

Batman takes my other wrist to pin down on top of the other, holding them down in one hand. I’d only gotten and inch or two over the counter from trying to stand off it, but he held me firmly in place. When I shake my head back and forth, a frustrated grunting coming out of me to say I wanted him to let me go. He grunts, putting his hand under my jaw to grab, pulling me up. He still has my wrist pinned up my back, but he’s not hurting me at all, just holding me really hard. When he turns my head back to look at him, I freeze like I always do at seeing his expression. He waists a moment, his eyes tightening in displeasure as my eyebrows come together. I didn’t like him looking at me like that... 

“I’m sorry,” I say, not really sure why I’d apologize other than it just felt natural to, like I should.

“Are you going to be still now?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I nod and he bends me back over the counter, taking the sides of my head to once again put my cheek against it. I take a deep breath to try and relax while he gathers my hair, leaving his hand on the side of my face. My leg is put back on the counter and he pushes a butt cheek open, moaning as he starts slowly pushing in and out of me again. I let out a gasping moan as I’d tried to hold it in, but dang. I can’t help it. I break into a hard trembling, groaning and whimpering continuous moan. He moans, long and harshly as he goes a little deeper and faster. His hand slides down my body while he leans back to watch, his eyes shutting tight as he bares his teeth for a second. Then he uses both hands to spread me open. He glances up at me, then back down. He keeps doing this, my cries growing more out of control so I look away.

He turns my face back to him, but I look away again. Taking the side of my face and neck firmly, he makes me face him again, brushing his other hand over my face to move the hair back out of the way. When I squirm around with passion from how good it was starting to feel, he comes in closer to press his legs into mine, put pressure on my neck and face and put his elbow on my thigh on the counter, his arm going up to hold my butt down. This all kept me firmer in place and I cried out to put my hand against his waist because he was only coming in and out a little, but he was deep and was putting so much painful pressure on me. A lot of it from this position was almost more uncomfortable than anything. The faster and harder he went, the worse it felt.

He wanted me to be still though and I didn’t want to disappoint him again. I gritted my teeth, pained cries coming out of me, my forehead going against the counter to put both hands against his waist. Another few seconds and the grow more uncomfortable. He stops, rubbing up and down my back gentle as he pulls out. I let out a breath of relief, gasping into the counter a few times, my finger tips stretched out as I worry when he’ll start again. I’m on the edge, feeling a little bad now and upset for some reason. Suddenly I kinda wanna cry, all this beginning to be a little much for me. He’s putting his arm around my waist, hand going around my shoulders to pull me up after putting my leg down. Turning me around, he puts his arms around me to look at me with surprisingly tender eyes. I blush and my eyes flutter to glance away. Taking my face, he makes me look at him.

“Bells… did I hurt you?” he said gently.

I frown, my lips parting at him embarrassment, but also relieved he’d noticed and cared enough to ask.

“Trust Annabella,” he goes into my neck to kiss lightly a few times, “you have to trust me and I have to trust you. Speak up, okay?”

He comes out to take my chin, giving me a firm, but still understanding expression. I blush a little harder, smiling a moment, then nod. He leans down a little to put his arm between my legs, wrapping them around to pick me up with my knees bending over them. Sitting me on the counter, he gets on his knees as he takes my legs under each knee to hold as wide open in the air as he can. I have to bend forward a little to avoid the cabinets. I gasp, covering my mouth to look away a moment when he puts his face between my legs, going mmm into me as he licks me a few times to start. I put a hand up, crying out as I tense so his grips tightens, his tongue moving faster over my clit. When I climax, my head hits the counter above us. I go ow and we both started laughing because it wasn’t bad. I’m holding my head as we make eyes, us both still laughing a little.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah.”

He stands to take the back of my head, laying me over the counter after moving things against the wall out of the way. I have to crain my body at an angle and he has to lean over the counter at an angle too, but it works. He starts again, pushing two fingers into me this time. Taking my leg I’m holding in the air awkwardly next to the wall, he puts it over his shoulder, pushing the other as wide out as he can. He takes a moment to push my bralette up again, getting my breast out better to squeeze, then holds my leg open again. When I cum with arching back and gasping moan, he grunts to take both thighs, jerking my butt off the counter aggressively. I cry out, looking down in mild panic as his arms come under my shoulders, pulling me off the counter so that I don’t hit my head again. I put my arms around his neck to help hold me up. Once away from it, he bounces me in the air to get a better grip and I cry out in shock, looking at him nervous. Letting one of my legs hang a moment, he grasps himself to push against me, putting his arm around my legs to lower me onto him. I push my face into him, shaking my head as I’d never of thought of having sex this way. When he lifts me back off to lower me down, I tighten my arms around him, letting go of a pathetic, helpless, crying moan that I tremble for. Wow this feels good and different.

He says oooooh, like he’s surprised and pleased at how strongly I’m reacting to him. Tightening his grip on me, he holds me away from him a little, then leans back to use gravity to bounce me. It’s only a few inches, but he’s able to control how deep it is easier this way, so he can go faster and harder. I turn my face into his neck, re gripping him as my nails dig in. He grunts really hard and loudly, a dominant, harsh and nasty one like a feral growl. It vibrates through his chest and sounds angry. I’m moaning out of control, my face pressed into his neck as my feet shake in the air behind us. It doesn’t matter how sore I am or how slutty it makes me feel, but he just fucks me so good and it’s starting to get to me.

“Oh Bruce!” I let it out, not able to contain my gratitude and passion.

I squirm around, gripping him harder so that my nails break his skin. He yells a little, speeding up and going a little deep so that it hurts me some. I don’t care though because it’s not too bad and I don’t want him to stop so I tell him.

“Oh please!!!” I beg him now.

I beg him in a show of gratitude, beg him because it feels so good, I can’t take anymore, but also because I never want it to end, beg him because I want him to- to cum inside of me. The thought of this happening excites me, my arousal so high right now that despite my embarrassment, I beg him again. I say the only thing I can manage, because I’m too conservative to say more, right as I start climaxing once more.

“Oh please!” I cry into his neck once more, wanting to feel his warmth, “Please Bruce!”

“Fuck Bells!” he roars. Locking up to slam me into him so that I shriek.

I scream each time he slams back into me, his yelling grunts in rhythm as he does. His cum is already running down my butt cheek, it being forced out by how hard he finishes. My nails are in his skin, my grip around his neck shaking as I pant and whimper and moan. He’s hurting me a little with how hard he’s pressing into me now, but it still feels so good somehow. We both breathe hard and he stands straight. He sighs, letting it out like he feels a lot better and bounces me in place to get a good grip on me. Walking us over to the bed, he lays me down to pull my bra back down in place, then my shirt over it as much as he can. I look at him curiously, him taking my pants that are still hanging off one leg with my underwear to put my leg through the both.

He’s giving me a very satisfied, almost mocking smile, like he’s very pleased with what just happened. I’m still flushed so I can’t blush anymore, but I do glance away. He’s got it up to my knees and I sit up to take them, pulling my underwear and panties up together in place. He goes to the suit enclosure to start getting ready for his night. I frowned, looking down as I grasped this would be how things would always be with him. If on a whim, he wants sex, he’ll just start having sex with me. I suppose he wanted to before patrol…


End file.
